True Saiyans Fight Alone
!! で だ |Rōmaji title =Bū Raishū!! Kaiōshin-kai de Ketchaku da |Literal title =Boo's Assault!! A Conclusion in the Kaiōshin Realm |Number = 278 |Saga = Kid Buu Saga |Manga = Battle for the Universe |Airdate = September 13, 1995 |English Airdate = March 18, 2003 |Previous = End of Earth |Next = Battle for the Universe Begins }} !! で だ|Bū Raishū!! Kaiōshin-kai de Ketchaku da|lit. "Boo's Assault!! A Conclusion in the Kaiōshin Realm"}} is the third episode of the Kid Buu Saga and the two hundred seventy-eighth overall episode in the original dubbed and the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on September 13, 1995. Its original American airdate was March 18, 2003. Summary The episode starts with Goku, Vegeta, Kibito Kai, Dende and Mr. Satan transporting to the Sacred World of the Kai. They inquire as to what happened to Earth; they learn from the Old Kai that it was destroyed. Goku asks about Piccolo, Gohan, Goten and Trunks, but learns that they too were destroyed in the blast. Mr. Satan does not believe that the Earth was destroyed, assuming that he is standing on the Earth. He then calls the Old Kai a strange man. Dende tells him not to say such things about the Kais because they are gods. Dende also explains that they are not on Earth, but the Kai Planet, which is a holy place. Mr. Satan then asks that if they are gods, why can't they destroy Kid Buu. Old Kai only says: "He hit a sore spot!". Mr. Satan then thinks he is in a dream, because, he reasons, no one can be stronger than him. He thinks that none of the people there are real. Then he has the idea that he can fly so he runs to the end of a hill and jumps. He falls to the bottom and gets slightly hurt. Vegeta is angry at Goku because he left Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Piccolo behind for Mr. Satan and Dende. He says they can not be brought back because the Dragon Balls were destroyed along with Earth. However, Dende says they can bring everyone back if they can ask the Elder Namek to use the Namekian Dragon Balls. Goku tells him that he cannot use Instant Transmission to transport them to New Namek because Namekians do not have enough power for him to sense. Kibito Kai says that he has the power and can transport them there or any other planet they want with his Kai Kai technique. But Old Kai states that the Dragon Balls should not be used for other planets because it upsets the balance of nature. Goku then tries to bribe the Old Kai with his previous promise of kissing an earth woman, which is why they need to wish back earth with the Dragon Balls. Vegeta overhears it and guesses that the Earth woman is Bulma. When Goku starts looking nervous, Vegeta becomes mad at him: "Oh, you are, aren't you?! You idiot, how could you?! Don't you have any sense at all?! LET HIM KISS YOUR WOMAN!!", to which Goku responds nervously: "But she's not nearly as pretty as Bulma is, see? It's a compliment!" Before much more can be said, Kibito Kai yells at them to look at the Crystal Ball, and they all look and see that Kid Buu has reformed. In space, where Kid Buu has reformed, he powers up and searches for Goku and Vegeta, but unable to locate them, he teleports to the nearest planet and powers up. He fires a blast, and in a second the planet is destroyed. He transports to a couple of other planets and does the same. Old Kai tells Goku and Vegeta that Kid Buu is looking for them by destroying planet after planet. Someone speaks up and says that there is no way to bring Earth or the other planets back because the Dragon Balls are destroyed. Getting tired of his current plan, Kid Buu locks onto a planet with a lot of energy, and he teleports to Grand Kai's Planet where Krillin and Yamcha are. When he teleports there, he catches a falling spire, only to then let it go for fun and then flies to the training field. The other people there think that he is there to train, and joke that he needs to be more powerful. He gets angry and blasts a few people. Krillin tries to stop him, but to no avail. Old Kai suggests that Kibito Kai give Goku and Vegeta the Potara Earrings so they can fuse, in doing so they could beat Kid Buu easily. But Goku and Vegeta refuse the offer and crush each earring. Just then Kid Buu powers up a Shocking Ball and plans to destroy the Grand Kai's planet. Goku and Vegeta realize this and power up, Kid Buu senses this and teleports to the Supreme Kai's planet. He gives a smirk and the episode ends. Major Events *Kid Buu regenerates and goes on a havoc from planet to planet. *Goku and Vegeta power up causing Kid Buu to sense their location and teleport to the Sacred World of the Kai. Battles *Krillin vs. Yamcha *Pikkon and Olibu vs. Kid Buu *Krillin vs. Kid Buu *Krillin and Yamcha vs. Kid Buu Appearances Characters Locations *Other World **Sacred World of the Kai **Grand Kai's Planet Objects *Halo *Potara *Crystal Ball Transformations *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 2 Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Goku & Kai Standoff" - When Kibito Kai tells Goku that his Instant Transmission can move anywhere after Dende mentions that the Namikian Dragon Balls can be used to restore the Earth and everyone killed by Kid Buu. *"SSJ Transformation" - When Goku and Vegeta power up. Differences from the manga *In the manga, after Kid Buu regenerates he immediately teleports to Goku and Vegeta on the Sacred World of the Kai. In the anime however he teleports to many different planets, destroying them one at a time. He eventually makes it to the Grand Kai's Planet where he confronts Krillin, Yamcha, Pikkon and Olibu. It's only after Goku and Vegeta power up to signal him, does Kid Buu teleport to the Sacred World of the Kai. Trivia *When Kid Buu forms again after having destroyed the Earth, and after the scene in which Mr. Satan fails in his attempt to fly, there is a scene of Kid Buu looking into space that pans out. In this scene, Buu has 10 steam holes on his back while in the next scene, which shows a much closer view of Buu's back, there are 8 steam holes. *When Dende remembers the Namekian Dragon Balls, he says "I'm sure Elder Moori has made a new set by now," but Moori did not have to make a new set because when Guru was wished back, so were the Namekian Dragon Balls. When he passed on and named Moori the new elder, the Dragon Balls remained. They used the Namekian Dragon Balls to wish back Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu as well as to wish the Namekians to New Namek. As a matter of fact, it was Dende himself who called Porunga. *When West Kai comments on Kid Buu trying to kill them all, a Halo is shown over his head, even though he is not dead. The halo is not shown again in later scenes. *In the scene when Krillin uses his Destructo Disc on Buu, Yamcha is shown without a halo. It might be because the background where his halo should be is white like the halo. *After the scene where Yamcha and Krillin fail to stop Buu's Shocking Ball, Yamcha is shown without a halo. *In this episode, Vegeta shows his affection for Bulma when he gets mad at Goku for telling the Old Kai he could kiss her. *Goku's bribe to the Old Kai differs depending on which language version: in the original Japanese, he promises the Old Kai dirty/naughty images of Bulma. In another version, Goku promises the Old Kai an autographed picture of a model; to this, the Old Kai says "I like Claudia" (a reference to Claudia Schiffer). Vegeta then realizes that there is no way Goku knows a model, and then makes his accusation that Goku was just going to use Bulma instead. *In the original Japanese version, when Goku promises the Old Kai naughty pictures of Bulma, Vegeta gets angry and retorts "Show him Chi-Chi's chi-chis!": a pun since "chi-chi" in Japanese is slang for breasts. *One of the fighters on the Grand Kai's Planet looks like Vegeta did in the same saga only taller (over 6 foot, as seen in comparison to Yamcha) with long twisted ears. *The end of the episode is part filler as Kid Buu never went to Grand Kai's planet in the manga and went straight to the Sacred World of the Kais to fight Goku and Vegeta. *While on Grand Kai's planet, "Buu squash you like bugs!" and "Dumb-dumbs!" are the first lines Kid Buu speaks in the anime. *Just as Goku is about to use the Instant Transmission Technique, his eyes appear as two separate colors. One is green, the other blue. *In the Funimation dub for Dragon Ball Z Kai, both Goku and Vegeta changed their lines from the original dub which Vegeta angrily says. "You're conniving weasel! Don't use another man's wife like that! If you wanna take this pervert with nasty photos! And you should take them of your own WIFE!!" which Goku nervously responds. "But Chi-Chi is not as good as shape as Bulma that's why I picked her? Plus, Chi-Chi will kill me for that!". These lines are nearly the same line as in the manga. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 278 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 278 (BDZ) pt-br:O ataque de Majin Boo fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 278 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Kid Buu Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z